All the Boys Love Brooke Davis
by OTHandOCaddict
Summary: We knew Brooke Davis as 'that slutty cheerleader'. Now we'll revisit Brooke in all her horny, kinky, nymphomaniac glory. Before her world of fashion line and Julian, male genitalia was Brooke's grandest love... RATED M FOR SEX & COARSE LANGUAGE.
1. Chapter 1

**All****The****Boys****Love****Brooke****Davis  
>Chapter<strong>**One  
><strong>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Are you sure?"  
>"I'm sure, pretty girl."<br>"Okay, but don't get mad at me later." Brooke was missing a top and her tits felt the cool beach breeze. She had a cock in her hand, but it wasn't her boyfriend Luke's – it was Nathan's – and the former had given her permission. Both Nate and Lucas were sitting on laying back on their beach towels and here was Brooke Davis topless and jerking a dick in public—in broad daylight nonetheless! "You like that, Nate?" She knew he did, and the lucky guy moaned with approval. Soon she wrapped her lips around his manmeat and began sucking him off like a pro.  
>"Cum on her tits, Nathan. Or her face."<br>"She's fuckin' good at this, dude."  
>"Yeah she is," Lucas grabbed Brooke by her hair and started shoving her deep onto the cock. "Better yet, in her mouth. Blow your load right down the slut."<p>

Nathan had already been stimulated quite well from Brooke's little handjob; the pre-cum was proof of that. He was ready to nut – this hottie's dick-sucking skills were much better than Haley's, no surprise there. Brooke looked straight into Nate's eyes as she felt him crumble under ejaculation. He let a few loud groans into the world and came, while managing to thrust his hips up and lodge his shooter beside Brooke's tonsils.  
>"Shit!" Brooke's face didn't turn sour one bit as Nathan pumped his fluids into her. She was a skanky nymphomaniac who relished the taste of cum and she'd actually began getting herself off through the tight jeans she wore. Once Nate was done dumping his sperm down her gob, Brooke got her mouth cock-free and immediately began rubbing her tits in his genitals.<br>"Your cock's so beautiful, Nate." Just then, an elderly couple walked by, not 20 metres away. They appeared shocked and appalled by what they were seeing, and Brooke, ever-the-entertainer, gave the pair a cheeky wave and a kiss. "One of you boys has to fuck me... _Or__the__both__of__you._" She knew what she wanted and she knew how to make it happen. Within moments she had slipped off her jeans and straddled herself to Lucas, ass first. "Nate, come over top of me and _fuck_ my pussy, stud." Nathan obeyed and by the time he positioned himself with her, Lucas had his hard-on buried deep inside the brunette's slutty butt. "Fuck me like a dirty whore, boys." Nathan could feel his dick tingling; oh, how he missed ploughing chicks as hot as Brooke Davis.

The boys worked up a rhythm in no time; as one thrust inside Brooke, the other drew free, which meant their hot little piece of ass was being pounded literally non-stop. She took it look a true nymph and didn't groan or whimper with pain once – instead she moaned in pure ecstasy and bliss. "Fuck me, boys... Shove those big dicks in my tight little holes. Ooooh." Nathan could barely contain himself, such was the lust he got from Brooke's words. "Don't cum yet, Nate. Don't you dare cum, Nathan!" But it was too late, and the basketball superstar had become quite the premature ejaculator with Brooke around. He hunched over, landing the palms of his hands on the soft sand and sinking himself deep in his fuck buddy's cunt (knowing full well she would be on protection) before spewing his load there.  
>"Sorry. Sorry," he apologised through heavy breaths.<br>"You're lucky it feels so good," Brooke smirked, immensely enjoying her fresh creampie. Lucas was still going below her and had Brooke's ass gaping like a motherfucker. "Stand back, Nate. Luke is gonna show you how it's done." Lucas knew what that meant and manoeuvred himself to the doggy position, all the while keeping his dick plunged deep in his girl's ass. Nathan watched as the pair went all out and fucked with more ferocity and passion than anyone he had ever witnessed, in real life or in porn. "FU-UH-UH-UHK" Brooke cried out as Luke rammed in and out of her like a jackhammer. She may have fucked more dicks than people have died from cancer, but having the living daylights fucked out of her like this was still breathtakingly painful and delightful at the same time. And the instant Brooke rubbed – nay, _touched_ – her sensitive clit, she came. "OHMYGOD LUCAAAAAAAAAS!" Pussy juices trickled down her hands and on the towels. Her thighs were trembling like they'd just done two hours on an exercise bike and her entire body felt indescribable.  
>"Here you go, baby," Lucas groaned as he pulled out and jacked his cock off over Brooke's behind. String after string lashed the brunette's perfect ass and she moaned as the sensation of its warmth.<p>

Their little fuck session was over and there would be time for more later. Brooke gave her cunt-flavoured fingers a good taste and put her panties on over the spunk Luke had so generously deposited on her ass. She would save that for later, when she was alone and horny in her bed, because panty licking was her favourite pastime.  
>"My place tomorrow," Brooke said very matter-of-factly, eager to have these guys all over her again. "If it's alright with you, Luke, can Nate bring his dad." Nathan's jaw dropped open.<br>"I'm not bringing Dan."  
>"Actually, you will," Brooke replied with assertion. "You'll tell him all about this, invite him over, and he'll agree to it because he wants me. Do you know how many times I've caught him eye-fucking me?" she grinned that mischievous 'I-get-what-I-want' way of hers. "He's a DILF and I want his cum in and around my dirty mouth. So if you don't ask, I'll invite myself over to his place and bang him right there."<p>

Nate knew what he had to do. It would be awkward, having his dad there in the middle of their sex romp, let alone even asking him to be a part of it. But admittedly, Nathan quite liked how slutty and kinky Brooke was, and he didn't want to disappoint her. What kind of a friend would he be? ;)

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

_Please, please, please review, and make it hot if you can. I know I haven't written a lot lately, and that's partly to do with school, but it's also because I'm not getting reviews like I used to. I don't really want to get reviews as to the point as "More" or "Keep going" (as much as that used to be okay) – **I****want****to****know****what****you****'****re****liking****about****the****story**. I guess it's to boost my confidence more than anything, because I'm constantly thinking about how my writing hits plateaus at times, among other things._


	2. 2: She Can Have Any SLAVE She Wants

**All The Boys Love Brooke Davis  
>Chapter Two<strong>

A.N.: Just a heads up that this chapter is a little different to what I normally write, involving a lot of femdom and pegging (chicks fucking dudes) material. Brooke playing the dominatrix role is too good to ignore.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>  
>Fresh from a threesome with Lucas and Nathan, Brooke was super horny to continue her streak fucking the Scott gene pool. She was yet to hear back from Nathan about whether Dan was in or out, and being the impatient nymph that she is, decided she would kick start things herself.<p>

Dan Scott's life was about to rapidly change. Waiting in his room, on his bed, was a half naked Brooke Davis; head cheerleader of his beloved Ravens and secretly his primary masturbation inspiration.  
>"Hi," Brooke greeted, startling Dan.<br>"What the hell are you doing in here?"  
>"Just waiting for you... getting super horny, too."<br>"Did you break in?" Dan asked, trying not to notice how insanely hot this brunette was right now.  
>"That doesn't matter, does it?" Brooke put a hand down her cheer skirt as she looked Dan straight in the eyes. "Call 911 if you want. Or you could keep fucking me with your eyes. It's your choice, but I know which one I'd choose."<br>"I'm not one of those kids you can batt your eyelashes at, Miss Davis. Tell me: What's it like being a slut?" Dan said with his trademark smirk.  
>"Oh, I can't? Really?"<br>"Really."  
>"So my pussy doesn't do anything for you? My tight little hole doesn't give you ideas?" Brooke flipped her skirt over her belly and revealed her young snatch. "Panties are overrated." Dan shuffled uncomfortably as the girl continued to put herself out there. "Do you want to see how pretty it is <em>inside<em>?" She spread her cunt, recognising the look in Dan's eyes – the same look every guy gave, as if they'd witnessed the Holy Grail or the Pearly Gates. "See? It's so pink, and pretty... and young. And it's swelling your cock up, isn't it, you old perv?" Dan didn't have much in terms of comebacks, which spoke volumes of how completely caught up in this 18-year-old he was. And Brooke wanted to keep the ball rolling. "Or maybe you're an ass man," she put her derriere high in the sky and spread her cheeks to reveal her wonderfully tight hole. "Toss my salad. Fuck me like a whore. Do whatever you want, just make it fucking dirty."

Dan's instincts told him to bang this nymphomaniac. They told him to screw logic by _screwing_ this hot little number.  
>"Fuck me like a whore," Brooke repeated herself, only this time it was made with the utmost conviction and desire. And it tipped Dan over the edge, as he fumbled to unbuckle his belt and drop his pants. By the time he had taken care of it, Brooke was on her knees before him, sucking his balls and stroking his shaft. But she had other plans that didn't involve a sloppy blowjob. Not yet anyway. "Take your suit off and get on the bed," Brooke instructed as she went to her bag nearby. As Dan undressed, Brooke unpacked fetish items she had big plans for; handcuffs and a ball gag. "You're going to be helpless and at my command tonight, Dan. How does that sound?"<br>"You tell me. You're the one that's going to be fucked like a whore, right?"  
>"Right," Brooke answered. In truth, her unspoken answer involved the word 'revenge.' Revenge for all the shit Dan had put the people closest to her through. But even still, it was a special type of vengeance where both parties would get their jollies off.<p>

Dan lay on his back and Brooke handcuffed him by the wrists and ankles so he was stretched to all four corners of the bed in the spreadeagle position. Then she introduced the ball gag. He was semi-reluctant at first but she convinced him to wear it as part of the bondage experience.  
>"Next up, we have something you won't be so kind about," Brooke went to her bag again. "Do you know what pegging is, Dan?" She feigned waiting for a response. "Oh, right. You've got your mouth full. Well, pegging is the art of a girl fucking a guy. Not being fucked, <em>doing <em>the fucking... up the you-know-what," she fished out a strap-on. Dan's eyes grew large. "Don't worry. You'll love it."

Dan's words were muffled as he watched Brooke fit the strap-on harness and climb on the bed. She spat on her rubber dick and jacked it off a bit for lubrication, all the while looking Dan in the eyes.  
>"It won't make you gay, Dan. All right? I just figured since you fuck over everyone in your life all the time, you should be the one finally getting fucked back." Brooke prodded the tip of the dildo against Dan's parted hole and shivers went down her spine. Dan squirmed but he didn't put up anywhere near the fight Brooke had expected. "You're the first guy I've done this to. You know that? So it's a special night for the both of us." Dan could have thrust at the hips and made Brooke's job more difficult but as the time went by, his resistance diminished. "You want this, don't you? I can tell you do. You're dying to get fucked." Brooke sunk the dildo inside Dan and watched his face attentively as she went deeper and deeper. "That's right, take that cock. And here, look at my boobs," Brooke took off her top as a reward for him not freaking out. "Aren't they the perfect titties?" Dan nodded emphatically, and Brooke took that as encouragement. "Don't think I can't see you ogling me like a fucking perv at every home game. I catch you eye-fucking <em>all<em> the cheerleaders." Putting both hands around his cock, Brooke proceeded to draw her strap-on to the cusp of his hole and then drill it back in, each time harder than the last. Soon she was pummelling his ass and jacking him off. It took a while before he got hard, but once he did, Brooke went all out. Now she wanted to really dominate him. "Who owns your balls? Huh, Dan? Who owns these balls and all the dirty fucking juice in them? I do. I own your cock _and_ your mind. Oh, and your ass, too! Can't forget that," she cackled. "Who knew big, mean Dan Scott would give it up so easily?" Brooke continued talking as she drilled him harder and faster. "Or maybe you've been someone's bitch for years and taken it up the ass," she speculated.

Dan's dick was throbbing now as Brooke worked it over, with lots of ball play. And she wasn't just massaging his testicles, she was groping them.  
>"Come on, shoot that load, Dan. Give me all that juice, you remorseless fucking bastard!" Brooke eased up on the ass-fucking to focus on her jerking technique. "GIVE IT TO ME!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, such was her freaky lust and impatience. "Come on, shoot it! Give it to me!" Desperate for him to nut, Brooke drew herself out of him and engulfed his cock with her breasts. "Drain your balls on my chest," she jerked him off with her lovely pair. "That's it, baby. Right there... You like the way these tits feel strangle your cock? Hmmm? It's not every day this happens, is it? Cheerleaders don't just let any guy titfuck them, do they?" Whether it was her words, her actions, or a combination of both, Dan came. His seed flew out at rapid knots and the first few lashed Brooke's chin. The teen then grabbed his cock and put the tip of it to her cheek, point blank, so that the remainder of spunk would splatter her face. Dan groaned through the ball gag, and his sounds were fuel to Brooke's fire. She moaned as the baby batter built up on her face and the smell of cum intoxicated to her. As soon as the throbbing dick in her hand stopped spurting, Brooke went right back to her anal play. "That was fun. Phew." She took a moment to take it in. "Okay, back to business. Get professional, Brooke... I'm going to fuck your ass raw and make you come so many times you'll never want to again that cock sing again," she announced with levity as she penetrated her much-older partner. "Actually, I've been too soft on you, haven't I? Should I fuck you harder?" Dan shook his head profusely, and the ball gag muffled his shouts. Seeing as how he couldn't get down on his knees and beg for her not to do what she was thinking, this was his only form of protest. "What's that? You <em>do<em> want it harder?" Brooke wickedly ignored him. "Okay, well, you're going to have to doze off for a little bit so I can get us all set up," she spoke like a true dominatrix. Brooke walked over to her handbag once again and Dan's eyes bulged at what she came back with; a bottle and a rag. "I've never used chloroform on anybody before." Brooke said as she moved in on Dan. She dabbed some chloroform on the rag put it to his face, swiftly slumbering him into an unconscious state.

When Dan came to, he was face down and even more restricted than before. The ball gag was gone but the handcuffs still restricted his hands and feet and two chains were around each of his thighs going to the top corners of the bed. Upon trying to move his lower half, he realised what they were there for, and how he had been very thoughtfully choreographed. His ass was perched up and he knew what that meant.  
>"Rise and shine, sleepy DICK-head. Is somebody ready to get their little hole stretched again? Huh?"<br>"Please," Dan pleaded. "Please..."  
>"Please? Is that all you can say: Please? How about thank you? Show your mistress a little gratitude, okay, little bitch-boy? Did I hurt you before?"<br>"I can't... I don't want..."  
>"It's amazing what a dick up the ass can do to an egotistical prick like you, Dan. That mask of confidence is just wiped away, isn't it? You can't even string together one little sentence, you whiny, little fuck!"<br>"What makes you think that I'm- that I'm not going to make your life a living hell after tonight?"  
>"Oh, a threat! Now there's the Dan Scott we all know and <em>hate<em>," Brooke pranced around the bed with a great deal of authority and empowerment as she spoke. "By the end of the night, you're going to realise just how much you love being my fuck-slut. You won't want redemption or vengeance and you definitely won't want to let anybody about this. The only time you're going to squeal is when I've got my hands around your poor, worn-out little cock." Brooke climbed onto the bed and close to Dan's ear, whispering, "Oink, oink, piggy."  
>"You're crazy," Dan muttered.<br>"At least I'm having fun with my crazy." She made her way to Dan's feet and gave them each a couple of wallops with the palm of her hand. "God, even your _toes_ make my blood boil. How is that even possible? That's it... I was going to saviour every sissy inch of you tied up like this, but you know what? I can't. You make me sick." Brooke knee-walked to his backside and rested a hand down around his tail bone. Dan heard the light squirt of a bottle. "Do you think it's possible for me to _fuck_ the 'sick' out of you?" Dan cringed instantaneously, bracing himself for her to invade once again. Sure enough, his opening was prodded with the dildo and popped inside his ass, except only this time it slid in with incredible ease. "Thank me for using lube," Brooke ordered. "Thank me." She had indeed lathered the sex toy with lubricant, but it wasn't all for him – far from it. Brooke knew a slippery dildo meant she could fuck this dude deeper and harder.  
>"Thank you." As Dan said those words, he was in two minds about what he felt. Was he thanking her purely because he demanded it of him, because he was grateful that she was apparently easier on him, or because – shock, horror – he was actually enjoying this, and would thank a mistress like any sub would? It was a waging battle in his mind that he did his best to ignore until now.<p>

As the dildo sank deeper into Dan's anal canal, Brooke listened carefully to his breathing patterns. She could tell he was getting a rush out of this just by his demeanour alone. Not only that, but the man didn't make a peep despite having every chance to.  
>"You like this, don't you?" She was afforded no verbal reply but the continued lack of resistance told Brooke everything. Dan may not have been able to move much, but he could squirm and put up a fight of some kind – however pitiful it may look. Fact was, he was enjoying this more than he let on. "That's okay, you dumb slut. You don't have to answer me." Further and further into him she went, until all eight inches of the dildo vanished. She wasn't able to get anywhere near this deep with him on his back before. Now Brooke decided it was time to really get this party started. "What do you say to your queen?"<br>"Thank you."  
>"Good boy. You're being a good little bitch," she tousled his hair. "But guess what? Gratitude doesn't do anything for me. It actually pisses me off." Before Dan could even process that thought, his dominatrix went full throttle, pulling out from him, only to return at a ferocious pace. With lube and momentum on her side, Brooke drilled Dan again and again, fucking him like she had always hoped. "Nobody likes getting fucked slow. That's boring. That's too boring!" The future mayor of Tree Hill made a series of guttural sounds as he took the intruding object hard and fast, looking over his shoulder at his stunning mistress. Only now did he declare his delectation, pleading for more, thick and fast. He wanted Brooke shouting obscenities and all sorts of humiliating talk his way. "I knew you'd like this! I knew it and I fucking told you so. Getting fucked by Brooke Davis is just a dream come true, isn't it, little fuck-slave? And you're just a hole to me. That's all you are: a fucking worthless hole that I can abuse!" Brooke conversed like that for the next five minutes that she fucked him. And it wasn't on-again, off-again sex with breathers in between – it was flat-out hardcore, "Your ass is mine!" for an augmented five straight minutes. Not until she stopped did Brooke notice Dan's face buried in his pillow and his legs shaking. Extracting her dildo from its nestled home, she observed his winking sphincter return to its normal size and then surveyed a mess that he had made. A few globs of fresh ejaculate had splattered the sheets below Dan, and Brooke immediately made a meal of it. She scarfed his semen and sucked the sodden linen until only the scent remained. "I don't know what you're eating but don't change that diet, bitch-boy." Many girls identify chocolate as their favourite food, but there's little confusion about what made Brooke drool the most. Dan had just blown another with not a single hand, finger, or tongue on his dick – and that was a credit to the relentless ass-fucking on Brooke's part – but he was red and aching down there. His manhood was practically luminescent, but that wasn't about to change this cheerleader's stance. "I actually think you need to be milked <em>again<em>." Brooke was primarily here for retribution, after all. Easing up on Dan now would be like letting him off the hook entirely, and she wasn't going to do that. "You're nothing but a cock, isn't that right? Can you take another orgasm? Hmm? Could you stand it?"  
>"No. No, please," Dan appealed for mercy.<br>"No? But you're so turned on. A hard cock doesn't lie." Yes, he was at full mast, but it was exhausted and aching. "Pfft. Whatever. Like I'm going to start listening to you now," she rolled her eyes, admonishing his attitude. "Keep dreaming. Assholes don't get pity." And with that, Brooke wanked off Dan again, making him wince, groan, grunt, and just complain in general. But she got her cumshot eventually and swallowed it down with haste. "You should be glad I'm not making you eat your own loads. Okay, now... who's ready to get fucked again?"

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

I haven't gone to such extremes as this in the past, with a girl completely owning the opposite sex. Let me know if you did or didn't like the direction the chapter took and, as always, ideas are welcome.


	3. 3: Is This Retribution or Reward?

**All The Boys Love Brooke Davis  
>Chapter Three<strong>

This chapter is a couple of months in the making, off and on, and probably my proudest work yet. I've been partial to femdom porn lately, and I see it almost as a natural progression that the more you watch the stuff the more you can't settle with the norm. Dominant chicks and forced orgasms are hot, what can I say?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Okay, so I want you to hear me out, Haley. Don't freak out when you see what's behind this door."  
>"Alright."<br>"Promise?"  
>"I promise, Brooke." She had been invited over to Dan's by her friend and had a lot of questions, the first of which being why in the hell she was here to begin with. Why Brooke was dressed like a high-end escort of the BDSM variety could also do with some explaining.<br>"I called you here because of your open mind."  
>"I got it, Brooke. I won't freak out," she tittered, intrigued what was being hidden. When that door swung open her hands went straight to her mouth in shock. "What the hell? What the... what is this?" Dan was sprawled out like a fucking pansy on his king-sized bed.<br>"He's a prick to everyone. This is his comeuppance," Brooke explained in the simplest terms, intently watching Haley to gage her reaction.  
>"I... I can't even."<br>"I know it's crazy but, look, somebody's finally screwing him back."  
>"Screwing," Haley was bemused and amused by Brooke's choice of words.<br>"He was never there for Lucas. He's never been a real father to Nathan. And he's gotten away with it until now. I'm stepping up." Haley found this an incredulous form of retribution.  
>"Brooke, there are other ways."<br>"Yeah, well... maybe I enjoy _this_ way. And the smarmy asshole won't admit it but he does too. He's getting more of a rise out of this than I am."  
>"Are you okay? Should I be worried?"<br>"You're freaking out right now, Haley. I thought you said you weren't going to do that."  
>"I didn't know I was walking into <em>this<em>!"  
>"He's a liar, and a prick, and a grown-ass scumbag!"<br>"So?!"  
>"So? So don't you want to make him pay for that? You don't want to get at least a little even?"<br>"BROOKE, YOU'RE...!" Haley took a second to calm herself down. "Brooke... you're acting like a crazy person. This is so not cool... and disgusting... and just, ugh. You know that, right?"  
>"Trust me, Haley, when you're behind the wheel and you make him squirm; when you feel that power of downsizing this arrogant piece of shit into a sooky little bitch... It's a rush you'll never forget."<br>"I'm not doing this," Haley threw up her arms up in finality and began to walk away.  
>"He smells your panties!" Brooke called out after her, hoping this eleventh-hour effort would hit a nerve with Haley. It did.<br>"What?"  
>"He brought it up. Said it was funny how you and Nathan never noticed how he uses the bathroom every time he drops in."<br>"You're making that up."  
>"Ask him yourself."<br>"Don't lie to me, Brooke."  
>"I'm not. Look at his face. Come here and look at the smirk on this pig's face."<p>

Haley apprehensively came back to check for herself, and sure enough Dan was smiling through his ball gag. The gag wasn't so much to squelch his unwanted chatter or to keep him in check as it was to enhance the psychological dominance.  
>"See? He thinks if he makes you mad enough – sick to the stomach – you're going to join the party. He wants you to fuck him. I want you to fuck him, too, but not for his sake. He's a selfish bastard, Haley. Let's show him there's some truth in the saying 'be careful what you wish for'." This was all beginning to crystallise for the timid onlooker. Dan had done some outrageous, irreversible and unforgiveable things in his life and helping himself to her dirty laundry was a perversion that couldn't go ignored. Stepping out of her comfort zone and inflicting this man with the same disrespect he showed her may actually be the rational option here.<br>"I've never done this before."  
>"Neither had I before tonight."<br>"It is hard?"  
>"It takes some adjusting, but, you know... I can guide you through it," Brooke grinned. "You just let someone else do the tutoring."<br>"Okay."  
>"You'll do it?"<br>"Mm-hmm."  
>"Say it. Tell me you'll fuck him."<br>"I'll fuck him."  
>"Goodie! Come here," Brooke grabbed Haley by the hand and lead her onto the bed, descending upon Dan. Things moved at a feverish pace from here on out. "Look this piece of shit in the eyes and tell him what you're about to do."<br>"I'm going to tear you a new ass hole."  
>"Attagirl!"<p>

Much to Haley's surprise and pleasure, Brooke began feeling her up and delicately pecking her neck. That wasn't in the pamphlet. She had never been romantic with a member of the same sex and goosebumps sprouted from Brooke's tender touch. Her shaky breath and warm, soft lips were a nice change from Nathan's more brash style.  
>"Are you ready to make him a sissy little whore?" Brooke's raspy whispering was verbal Viagra. "Put this on," she drew closer to Haley, deftly fitting a strap-on unit around her waist. The plastic dildo glistened with spit and sweat. "Well, well, don't you look pretty wearing a big cock. Even more beautiful." Brooke ran her hands up Haley's shirt and the reception was a little cold. Being touched and spoken to this way from a confidant—who she wrongly presumed to be straight—caught Haley off guard. "Sorry. I'm getting ahead of... No, sometimes I just act and don't think," Brooke laughed apologetically.<br>"No," Haley was quick to reply. "I like it. Keep going." She smiled shyly and sweetly – her demure presence an infinite appeal and turn-on. Brooke was a beautiful specimen and whether you're straight, gay or bi, when this babe wants the keys to your ignition you fucking hand them over. Haley's heart pattered as Brooke's hands returned to her pert breasts, groping them. She shut her eyes and listened to her cheer captain exude smut.  
>"I want you," Brooke spoke softly. "I want to taste your lips, and your pussy, and the sweat running down your skin. All of it, Haley. How does that sound?"<br>"Nice." Haley was overcome with lust and extremely susceptible to Brooke's potent seduction. "I want it so bad," she moaned as her voice drew weak. Vulnerable. Adorable.  
>"Open your eyes and look at me," Brooke instructed and immediately locked lips with Haley. Their kiss was the most tender either girl had experienced. "I'm crushing so hard for you right now." If Brooke's words weren't an indicator then her body language sure was. The infatuation was written all over her rosy, flushed cheeks, and it was contagious. Haley was giggling and smitten. "We have someone to take care of first, though. <em>Something<em>."

Focus shifted back onto the powerless, submissive and oddly complaisant Dan Scott.  
>"We need to fuck this little bitch's pussy. He has a very nice, puckered man pussy." Screw the fact that Dan owned and operated Tree Hill's most respected car dealership because the only joyride he would be handing out tonight was to this pair of lovely ladies. And under Brooke's order, personal attacks, degradation and humiliation were all fine with him. "Fuck him for all those girls that get ogled like pieces of meat. Think about all those creeps out there doing what he does, raiding dirty clothes and making their little pin dicks hard. He actually boasted about snooping around for your panties when I was beating him off, the sick fuck. So don't you dare pity him, Haley. Slide that dick in his filthy pervert ass." Haley was cleansed of any trepidation with that inside scoop on Dan's debauchery, and she began entry into him, snickering as his anal cavity stretched around her plastic penis.<br>"Tell him he's a loser."  
>"You're a loser."<br>"Not loud enough or convincing enough. I want to hear you really mean it."  
>"You're a loser, Dan." A surge of authority shot through Haley's veins and it felt damn good. "You're a dismal fucking loser! You think you own the whole town. Please. You're a joke and a phony. You can act like royalty all you want but, really, deep down, you're just a scared little boy that wants to be trampled on, stomped over, and brought down a few pegs to feel totally worthless by a strong woman who won't take any of your shit." Haley was on a roll and more surprised than anyone to be spitting out such dirty diatribe. She resented Dan to his very core and it showed. "You've been dreaming of having your ass filled for years and you know it!"<p>

This spiel had caused Brooke to play with herself. Seeing Haley be so vindictive and sexually callous made her wet. This letting loose and talking shit made Haley feel genuinely filthy for maybe the first time in her life (defiling your nefarious father-in-law will tend to do that). She and Nathan maintained the rather safe and unadventurous sex life that a lot of married couples do, meaning she had only ever really "made love" before – never "fucked."  
>"What a difference it makes when he can't talk back," Brooke smirked. "No smart-alecky comments. No defending himself. Just the simple, solitary job of accepting that he's our slave. We'd be silly not to take the chance to stuff him like a turkey on Thanksgiving. Go ahead and slide that bad boy deep inside there." Haley was a rampant supporter of that idea and pushed her way into Dan with incredible ease. It astonished her how quickly the entire dildo was swallowed up.<br>"Oh my god, that went straight in," Haley's eyes opened wide. "No friction or anything."  
>"It's a sinkhole. Simple," Brooke shrugged sardonically. Her infiltration earlier in the night had produced results. "A gaping crater built to serve. Not so tight anymore are we, Danny boy?" The nefarious girls snickered amongst themselves as Haley found a nice tempo of <em>feeding<em> this asshole _through_ his ass hole.  
>"Sodomised by a couple of cute high school girls. Even for you this is sick and twisted." Haley's usual prim and proper temperament was furloughed.<br>"Tear that shit up, Haley. He's drooling everywhere. Filthy, disgusting little nancy bitch!"  
>"He so is!" Haley kneaded her hands on Dan's shoulder blades. "You should tell the whole world what a nancy bitch you are. Feminists would eat you up."<br>"_Barely legal_ pussy would eat him up too. Middle-aged pervs are trendy."

Dan was clearly taking pleasure in serving and surrendering. He exhibited none of the niggling or hostility emitted in the opening stanza, alone with Brooke. It hurt like hell to be pummelled but on the bright side he had two dream girls revelling as his masters. Dan was clued up enough to appreciate the opportunity and not let it slip.  
>"I need to get in on this again," Brooke straddled his back and Haley assumed she was gearing up for her turn. In part she was, however, Brooke didn't mean for them to <em>swap<em>. "He should be able to fit two in there now, no worries, don't you think?" Haley's eyes lit up and her heart pattered faster. "I've seen plenty of bitches take two cocks. Although when I say bitches I mean _actual_ _girls_ and not grown-ass pansies." This new plan of attack induced a strong vocal reaction from Dan, and Brooke bartered with her squirming slave to quell the protest. "If my bitch boy calms down and behaves, I'll let him fuck me, for real... _whenever_ and _wherever_ he wants."  
>"And bearing in mind your infatuation for my dirty, soiled panties, I'll deliver pairs to your door whenever you like," Haley added, sweetening the deal. "But it's imperative that you let me watch whatever vile monkey business you get up to with them."<br>"Ooh, you filthy girl." Brooke was green with envy, although confident that Haley would extend the same privilege of lending her stained knickers without having to even cut a deal. "I'd take that offer any day of the week, Dan. Now nod and smile." She pivoted around and carefully edged the mushroom head of her fake cock into the brunt of Dan's gaping chasm. "How does it feel knowing you're about to be double penetrated? The words spoilt and unworthy come to my mind."  
>"He's the most privileged slave in history."<p>

Brooke's dildo vanished inside the statesman's rectum, brushing up against Haley's on its expedition, and cries of anguish filled the room as Dan was stretched beyond comprehension in a place which strictly passed waste before tonight. Brooke worked with Haley to fuck him in synchronization and it was an intense sensation that Dan's grunting could do nothing to dim. Brooke hammered away at a blistering speed while Haley scaled it back and played the part of the good cop.  
>"Dirty. Fucking. Cockslut." Brooke sputtered a new insult with each probing thrust.<br>"He was _way_ too easy to talk into this."  
>"I know, right? And we don't even have to keep to our promises. I should... I might... but I don't have to. He can't force us."<br>"The clincher is he doesn't have it in him to tattle on us—he's incapable—because he's taking it like a total bitch and he knows he wouldn't have it any other way. Those promises have probably already drifted from his thick skull. He just wanted a couple of dicks up his ass." Haley smelt Brooke's silky hair and peppered her neck with kisses. "When we're done with him, I want my new-fangled dick in _you_."  
>"You want to fuck me?" Brooke replied with a shaky voice, as sensitive to her girlfriend's proposition as she was to her soft touch.<br>"I don't _want_ to fuck you. I'm _going_ to fuck you."  
>"Not if I fuck you first."<p>

Haley was beaming as she shifted her hands to Brooke's front, cupping and fondling her supple breasts.  
>"Pinch my nipples," Brooke appealed and her partner-in-crime listened. Haley squeezed her bumps with an immense pleasure of her own, in a case where the giver was more responsive than the receiver. The friends forgot about their trained pet for the moment and relished each other's warm embrace. "I've wanted you for the longest time, Haley."<br>"You don't have to say that, Brooke," the married girl tried making light of the comment, although she assumed no control over her blushing. "It's sweet but you don't have to..."  
>"What, tell fibs? Why would I?" Brooke stroked Haley's silky smooth forearm. "Whenever I have some alone time... you're the first name on my lips." It was a line worthy of a porno trying desperately to be tasteful or, worse yet, generic rom-com garbage. That potential mood-killer aside, the girls sensed very real sexual chemistry; a connection which flew in the face of their governance over Dan. "Have you wanted me? Do you think about me?"<br>"Not like this. I've always thought you were the most stunning girl ever, but..." Haley simply wasn't that way inclined, at least not until the events that had transpired on this fateful night.  
>"Is it wrong that when we were living together, every night I tried building up the courage to sneak into your room and kiss your sweet little kitty until you woke up? I spent so many sleepless nights picturing you coming over and over and over again. In every one of my fantasies I turned your legs into jelly."<br>"Wow. Um..." Haley cleared her throat, lost for words after such bottomless flattery. The more she processed that information, the more stimulated she became. "I have to say that I'm, er... I'm a little disheartened you never made the move. I wouldn't have knocked you back. I don't think I could have. You're... _you_." Everybody yearns to be wanted and to having a close friend, whose relationship was (or so you thought) purely platonic, basically say that the girl crush was mutual made Brooke feel very wanted indeed.

The desirable duo traded words for another minute or so and then got back to business on Dan.  
>"Aw, this must really hurt. I <em>would<em> pity you but since you're a pathetic fucking worm who now gets his rocks off on being used and abused, I see no reason to. You're a worm, and a loser and a nasty butt slut." Seldom had Brooke felt more in charge and it spurred her on. Mocking and humiliating Dan drove her to really honour the art of double penetration and deliver a stupendous expansion of his colon. "We're giving birth to a full-blown masochist here tonight, Haley. I feel as privileged as our slab of fuckmeat does."  
>"Fuckmeat?" Haley chuckled.<br>"It's the only name he deserves. Plus, it sums him up perfect. Isn't that right, my captive cocksucker?" Brooke dug her nails into the small of Dan's back and solicited a wail from him. She then exerted all her remaining energy on annihilating his ass with her trusty strap-on cock. "You're so loose now, fucker. We've made soup of those insides! Transforming you into the biggest piece of sissy fuckmeat Tree Hill's ever seen gets me dripping wet! Take it! TAKE IT! TAKE IT, YOU... FUCKING... LOSER!" Brooke staggered her words in sync with her plunging thrusts to really hammer home the point of ownership. Her anal onslaught reached unbelievable speeds and peaked, before slowly but surely winding down. To go with the finale, she chortled as Dan squirmed (what little he could, thanks to the restraints) in pain and discomfort. Brooke sprung the dildo out of his battered rectum, while Haley retired with delicacy. "Oh my god. Look at him gaping for us," Brooke hastily ran a finger around the ring of Dan's mushroomed hole as it leisurely retracted. "Have you ever swooned a girl with this disgusting fuck canal stretched all nice and wide, Dan? No? Well, it's working its magic on me." A devilish grin overcame Brooke as she arrived upon a marvellously twisted and deeply satisfying realisation. "I knew you were good to go the minute you laid eyes on my strap-on. There was a twinkle in your eye that you didn't even know was there. Let that tidbit sink in, bitch. I _opened_ you up and _changed_ you, emotionally _and_ physically."  
>"You make it sound like it was your calling to fuck the sanctimonious jackass out of him," Haley chimed in. "An assignment handed down by the sex gods themselves."<br>"And they said, 'Make the most loathed, bigheaded degenerate you know see the _submissive, sissy, sorry slut_ bubbling beneath his or her surface." It was greatly amusing for the girls to pretend that this was all some predestined exhibition of dominance.

This verbal assault and humiliation (albeit good-humoured humiliation) might be deemed cruel were it directed towards any member of the public other than Dan Scott. His general doucheness and, metaphorically speaking (but only because this was before Keith's blood was on his hands), ability to get away with murder had finally caught up with him. Seeing as how he was quite obviously taking a perverse pleasure from being the focal point in this epic encounter, it perhaps wasn't the most befitting punishment, however, having anything repeatedly rammed up your back-end is going to implant some degree of "I'm a prison bitch" into your subconscious. You can't dismiss or alleviate a thought like that.

The girls got lost in one another's presence for another moment as Brooke grinded back up into Haley for a rather affectionate lap dance, while Haley reciprocated by majestically nibbling on the taller girl's neck.  
>"Wanna see him lick my butt hole?"<br>"Not as much as he wants to taste it," Brooke answered with a tremble in her voice, put down to her extreme state of arousal. "Be careful, though. He's been a caged beast for the last two hours and hasn't had a single bite."  
>"So the ass-eater's famished?"<br>"Very famished." Brooke did the honours of unclipping Dan's ball gag and as she let it drop to the sheets below a string of saliva pursued it. "I trust you heard that and are going to behave. We expect you to lick her ass hole squeaky clean." Dan dismissively shook his head. "Oh, silly me. I was under the impression you knew your opinion is obsolete here. Haley _is_ going to shove her nice, big, juicy ass in your face and you _are_ going to eat the shit out of it... literally, if she feels the sudden urge to go."  
>"Ew, Brooke!" Haley grimaced and sniggered. "Gross."<br>"Not for a scat devotee like our Dan here," Brooke mocked. She cupped a breast and craned down to lick her perfect nipple while holding eye contact with her uncharacteristically mute pet. "You were making a racket with that gag on and now, nothing. I've never seen you with such little to say. Cat got your tongue?" Brooke rightly assumed that his silence was simply relief from being stretched and pounded like a pornstar no more. Dan's eyes soon lowered and Brooke tracked her counterpart's gaze. While the strap-on unit covered virtually everything, the very tip of Brooke's slit was in view, and that's exactly where Dan's ogling was directed. "So, I was close. My _pussy's_ got your _eyes_. Dirty fucker." She feigned disproval but always got a huge kick out of guys peering down there. "Maybe maybe I'll ride your face if you be a good doggy and eat out her ass with some enthusiasm."

Brooke detached her strap-on, dumped it beside Dan's ball gag and spread her luscious lips for him. She burrowed two fingers knuckle-deep inside her snatch, brought them back out laced with her sweet nectar and held them up to Dan's pursed lips.  
>"Here. As a sign of good faith." Dan waited for the turn. He waited to be denied and the offer revoked, however sincere it seemed. She hadn't let him so much as touch a hair on her body up until this point so a sneaky swindle was in the cards. "I'm not going to pull a swift one on you, if that's what you're worried about. Come on, make the leap. It's really, really yummy." Dan tentatively opened up and was handsomely rewarded for his trust. Brooke's sticky cum sent off fireworks in Dan's mouth, and his dick returned to full mast in the blink of an eye. "I don't want a speck to spare – suck them bone dry. Do it for all those dirty old pervs that come to games just to check me out. Want to hear something nobody but me knows about our cheer routines? I squeeze in as many chances to flash my cameltoe to the crowd as I can." Haley was immediately turned on by the notion that her nimble cheerleading captain based their dances around brandishing the 'cocktease' tag with pride.<p>

Brooke tweaked her nipples with her free hand and that soon graduated to rubbing herself.  
>"Exactly how long has it been since you taste a pussy <em>this<em> young? I mean one you didn't have to flash your wallet for," Brooke smirked. "That's it, you spoilt boy... eat up. Work that tongue between my fingers. Wait, are you-are you drooling? Oh my god, you are! You're fucking salivating over the taste! Isn't my cunt – my tight, young cunt – just lovely?" Dan suckled her fingers for an inordinate amount of time, and that level of adoration demanded Brooke's respect. She tilted her head in fascination and they locked eyes as the delicious treat drew to an end. "Alright, alright, that's enough. They're beyond clean. You can continue worshipping them later, _when and if_ I give you the say so. Right now there's a bowl of Haley James-Scott salad to toss." As Brooke withdrew, Haley came from nowhere and backed into her father-in-law, mashing her ass into his face. Dan proceeded to dart his tongue into her very tight and puckered hole. It was unexplored territory for both parties, although Dan did have a real familiarity with the smell; an aroma grafted into the panties that Haley put out to be washed. It was infinitely more pungent and intoxicating coming from the source itself, and while Dan had never cooked up any fantasies in the past involving his tongue and Haley's ass, he never did shy away from inhaling the gusset of her knickers where that filthy, insanitary hole clung to all day long. Dan canvassed his daughter-in-law's booty with diligence when she clasped one cheek and spreading it sideways, giving her tremendously tight hole a little more breathing space.  
>"That's it, get right in there. Wash down that pussy juice with my ass!" Haley moaned, bedazzled by Dan's probing tongue as she gyrated her hips and smothered him. "All the panty-sniffing in the world can't contend with the real article."<p>

The two hot high school seniors were completely spellbound by one another yet again and locking lips as Dan continued chipping in with his sole function to worship the ground they walked on. Brooke used just the right amount of tongue in frenching Haley and was quick to molest the fuck out of her friend's swollen clit as well. With minimal build-up, the forthcoming valedictorian's orgasm hit her like a tonne of bricks.  
>"Mmm, yes. Yes... yes, yes, yes, yesyesyesyesss!" Haley took jilted and shaky breaths between pashing. At the epicentre of this unbridled bliss was the notion that Brooke was the puppeteer. She was responsible for this euphoric and transcendent surge; she who had shown no obvious signs of such a ferocious infatuation towards Haley in the past. It was flattering to be ached for and played with by one of her dearest friends.<br>"Come on my fingers, Haley." Brooke gritted her teeth and crammed three fingers inside Haley's sodden snatch. Needless to say she couldn't have hypothesised this night in her wildest of dreams. "Squirt my fucking fingers with that pathetic fucking worm's tongue buried in your dirty fucking ass!" You know a woman's libido is in overdrive when she's swearing like a sailor and dropping f-bombs. Brooke briskly tended to her clit and triggered it off as Haley continued to ride through hers. "I'm coming, too. I'M FUCKING COMING!" It was the definitive crescendo of both their lives. Haley's pleasure came in the form of moaning and giggling and longevity, whereas Brooke's orgasm (not to be outdone) fashioned screaming, squealing and shouting – involuntary side effects which arguably tell the tale of a more profound and plethoric ecstasy.

Brooke took initiative and made a beeline for Haley's neck, planting kisses and leaving hickeys up and down it as the precocious girl shuddered through the closing stages of her orgasm. She then rested her forehead against Haley's and suckled on the cum-lathered fingers used to get her off while nourishing the breathless girl's lips and chin with the hand she herself had gushed over.  
>"Tongue out," Brooke commanded simply. "Same rules as Dan; gleaming." Haley stuck out her mouth muscle and methodically licked her friend's hand like a cat cleaning itself – her tastebuds sampling their new addiction "There you go. Get right in between those pretty, manicured fingers. Swig all that pussy cream. Hustle! Mm, you're such a cute little slut!" This particular brand of name-calling made Haley blush. She and Nathan shared no pet names as overtly sexual as those that Brooke laid down. "What about his? Do you want Dan's disgusting ball juice swimming down your throat? Of course you do. Filthy fucking whores love swallowing every load they can get."<p>

With her fingers and palm now squeaky clean, Brooke unfastened the cuffs around Dan's wrists and crawled to his feet, putting them at liberty also.  
>"Sit up. " The brunette supported her depleted slave and nudged him along to the edge of his bed. "I can't imagine how tender your cock must be after such a brutal, arduous night of milking, but here's the thing; if you don't pop off in Haley's mouth in the next sixty seconds, I'm going to tie you back up and keep choking that monkey until sunrise. Can you perform under pressure?" Dan nodded begrudgingly. "For your sake, I hope you're right. Get cracking, jerkboy." She looked at her imaginary watch and began the countdown, while Haley got on the carpet and between her father-in-law's legs.<br>"Do it, Dan. Come in my mouth and watch me swallow it. Sheath my tongue in your creamy sperm. It's the only good inside of you." Haley's words of encouragement harvested a rapid response, and Dan demanded equal credit by demonstrating an enormous stamina to grow hard again after appearing so defeated. "Would a pair of panties be of some assistance? Do all pathetic worms find pathetic ways to get their balls churning? Is that something you discuss at your meetings? Mm. You look so sexy stroking that big cock. All dishevelled and fatigued – going the extra mile and still beating off for me just so you can blow another load. They need AA for the helpless perverts of America." Dan's rocket was close to lift-off as Haley had a good laugh and play. Brooke sternly informed him that there was twenty seconds on the shot clock. "But it's not just any old load, is it, Dan? You're missing the usual pair of panties stuffed in your face. Describe to me _how_ you prefer my panties. Do you go for the ones reeking of sweat and pee and a certain little brown hole, or are you simply endeared to the scent of eighteen year old pussy?" Haley elongated and enunciated her syllables very deliberately – a technique that worked wonders on Nathan. Timekeeper Brooke was in single figures now and anticipating Dan's failure. She wanted nothing more than to see him fall short so that she could lord it over him for the next eight hours. Brooke took no note of the anguish on her toy's face but his manly roar of urgency and relief cut her off and demanded attention. Dan shot his fourth load of the night and his biggest yet, ironically with four seconds up his sleeve.  
>"Oh, you dumb little bitch. I didn't think you'd actually do it." Brooke didn't have time to be disappointed or surprised or regretful in not cheating the system by counting down at an unfair pace. "Come in her mouth! Come in her fucking pie hole! Mm. Give her every drop. She needs every last drop." Dan could be an archer with the way he consistently hit his target. Haley pleasured herself as she stared her ejaculating slave in the eye – not breaking it until his lashings drew to a close. "Mm. That's your son's wife whose tongue you frosted. You're so fucking filthy, plastering her with your mouth babies like that. Pure filth. Say it with me, you wretched little sissy slut. Tell me you're pure filth."<br>"I'm pure filth." Dan managed to sputter out after his intense eruption.  
>"You most certainly are. It's the new and improved Dan Scott," she grabbed his wanking hand and licked off the pre-cum that streaked across it. "Now look at her pretty face. Look at her when she gulps down your nasty fucking load." Haley ingested the tangy spunk in one slick motion and stuck her tongue back out to verify her status as an elite cum-guzzler. "What do you think about taking this to my place, Haley? The disgusting pig can stay behind to wallow in shame. He doesn't need to see what we get up to. That kind of access needs to be earned."<br>"Okay." Haley was blushing again. The prospect of hooking up with Brooke in a one-on-one level gave her a huge rush.  
>"Just to be nice we should leave our panties with him. He'll keep them safe."<p>

The girls got their things together and before Dan could give them a proper goodbye they were gone, like thieves in the night. Smoking hot, kinky as all hell, bisexual thieves, about to share some intimate moments. As sore and tender as Dan was, and as numb as his glutes felt, the pair of dirty knickers were a consolation prize that he splurged on almost immediately. Brooke's scent was unlike anything he had encountered before – Haley's paled in comparison – and he blew yet another wad without much effort. He could wear the title Iron Schlong with the amount of punishment doled out to him tonight. As hellish as everything started out Brooke cast an incredible spell and Dan could only hope that she would return as a recurrent mistress.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**


	4. 4: Turning Haley

**All the Boys Love Brooke Davis  
>Chapter Four: Turning Haley<strong>

_Posted on – May 27__th__, 2015 AEST_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Off to the house with the red door they were; these two new femme fatales fresh from their devilry. Their decimation of Dan Scott. They itched to have some one-on-one time. The girls went together in Haley's car since Brooke had no transport of her own, having been dropped off at Dan's. It also gave Tree Hill's most voracious, barely legal babe an excuse to fool around and sneak in some foreplay. Not long into the drive, she laid a hand on the driver's seat and wormed it up Haley's thigh, snugly tucking it under her jeans.

The newcomer barely made a peep, nonplussed on what to say and doing well to maintain focus on the road. Brooke was just as silent, letting her fingers do the talking, neglecting Haley's clit and tending only to her lips, like a big fucking tease. But her busy, darting eyes made up for the lack of verbal stimulus and she studied her married friend's body with a burning gaze. The sexual energy frothed over already – ALREADY! Imagine how excited they would get alone in a bedroom, bereft of distractions. The hum of the car's motor seemed distant with the erotic breaths and shudders coming from both young beauties. An anticipation of things to come only added to this pleasurable little splash of cheekiness. Nathan hadn't made any moves on Haley whatsoever from the passenger's seat, so she had lived ignorant to the unmitigated thrill one can derive from driving with a hand between your legs.

When they pulled up outside Brooke's, the host of the evening vacated Haley's panties, and fingers met nose for a cheerful whiff of her scent. Still she said nothing, which made it all the more dirty and intimate. The girls stepped out onto the driveway and made their short walk to the front door in tandem, exchanging the most adorable glances and smiles as they did. Anybody would think they were a couple of lovebirds. With a turn of the key and a flinging open of the door, a chucklesome thought came to Haley's mind; "One small step for man... one giant leap for mankind." She knew setting foot in her good friend's house would trigger a series of erotic events. Who knew Neil Armstrong's words would one day befit a gorgeous girl exploring her sexuality? She took that step and was ushered inside; the pair now absent from any possible prying eyes. Brooke took Haley's hand and held it as she rubbed herself through the fabric of her expensive jeans.

They wandered into their destination – Brooke's bedroom – with the burning desire to exploit their resounding chemistry. Brooke made the first move, leading Haley to the bed and pinning her down, before pecking and nibbling up her neck to her soft lips.  
>"I hope you're as wet as I am," Brooke whispered their first words since leaving Dan's. "If not I'm going to make you." She kicked into aggressor mode and French kissed Haley while groping her pert breasts and tugging down her jeans. "Let's get these off." Brooke sat up on her ankles and pulled off the shorter girl's denim trousers. "Much better." Haley lay there smitten by this girl's unfairly good looks. Her seductive eyes, thin yet full lips, cute-as-a-button nose, and trademark dimples with their soft shadows.<br>"I'm never going to get over how pretty you are," Haley spoke in understated awe as Brooke returned to feeling up, and making out with, her guest. With prowess, she shimmied off her own bottom-half and ground her sweet spot against Haley's – their chic panties all that separated a pussy-to-pussy massage. In no time at all their respective sheer and cotton undergarments became tainted with damp spots. If locking lips with Brooke Davis wasn't spoils enough, surrendering and being dry humped qualified as pampering of the highest calibre. The duo continued like this for a good couple of minutes; tribbing passionately as their body heat radiated and luscious lips clashed picturesquely. With no more indication than a few ambiguous moans, Haley's neck arched back and mouth staggered wide in her best impersonation of Ghostface as she, you got it, came. Just like that. She whimpered through her hard-hitting climax and Brooke intently watched the nuances in her pleasure-ridden, angelic face. Brooke groaned, lightly sinking her teeth into Haley's shoulder and keeping tabs on her instinctive, glorious expression from the corner of her eye.

Haley's orgasm eventually wound down, as they all do, unfortunately. She needed another.  
>"Okay... whoa," she chuckled, totally blown away by Brooke and the immensity of that euphoria.<br>"You liked it that much, hey? Our cute little pussies kissing."  
>"I'm sensitive."<br>"You are. You're a sensitive little bitch," Brooke cooed, grinning devilishly and reading a delight in Haley's eyes on that last word.  
>"Call me a little bitch again," Haley requested unabashedly.<br>"You're a little bitch. My compliant... naughty... beautiful little bitch," Brooke accentuated her words of endearment. "Do you want to come again, bitch?"  
>"Yes," Haley nodded like a bobblehead, tingling from the physical and emotional mercy. "Yes, please."<br>"Good. I have just the thing to keep your pretty face flustered." Brooke averted Haley's gaze as she gracefully hopped off the bed to fetch her most prized possession from under her bed. "I don't think you've ever seen one of these before... It's a sybian."  
>"What does it do?" Haley asked of the contraption as Brooke dragged it to a spacey spot on the floor.<br>"Get your cute booty over here and find out." Brooke rubbed the phallic insertion poking out from the centre of the device. "Park that cute cookie right on this." Haley moseyed down off the bed and did just that, stationing herself on the sex toy's protrusion and cautiously watching Brooke move the dials on the gizmo's remote. Suddenly this thing came alive. It vibrated, penetrated and rotated, instantly drawing gasps of pleasure from Haley.  
>"Wow," she said with a giggle as her coochie responded with some exuberance of its own.<br>"How amazing does that feel?" Brooke posed the question that needn't be asked as she kissed up her transcending friend's neck.  
>"Oh, wow. Ohhh... God. Mmmph. Oh, God!"<br>"Let Mr Sybian take care of you, Haley," the dazzling host whispered, nibbling on an earlobe and turning the luxury sex toy to a higher setting. Safe to say the device made an impression – instilling a plethora of spine-tingling sensations in Haley and leaving her short of breath in mere moments. It induced an ecstasy too few women have the privilege of experiencing, much less comprehending. "Not that you weren't already the cutest thing ever, but-" Brooke shook her head. "I could eat you up. Your moans make me want to come so bad." This flattered and exhilarated Haley to no end. First of all, to be thought of sexually by another girl made her weak at the knees, and secondly, for that girl to be such a close friend and freakishly stunning human being... it felt surreal.  
>"You're going to lose it again, aren't you? I can see it in your eyes. That pussy is just on cloud nine. Tell me you're going to come." Even a sex-mad creature like Brooke didn't keel this soon on her inaugural sybian ride, but to be fair she had set the gadget's speed and vibration exceptionally high for a newbie.<br>"I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come, Brooke."  
>"Then do it. Come, my little bitch."<br>"Thank you!" Add 'laboured breathing' to the list of things Brooke found to be astronomically perfect and sexy about Haley's current state.  
>"And if you really are my little bitch you'll look at me when you're coming." Intense eye contact ensued. Eye contact Haley wanted to hold but physically couldn't. She buried her head into Brooke's shoulder as her snatch set off with indescribable, unmeasurable, spectacular commotion. The sweet melody she permeated in the form of moans: GOOD FUCKING LORD.<br>"You sexy fucking bitch... Wow. I've got goosebumps. **That's** how you come," Brooke breathed raggedly, awe-struck by her gal pal's onset hypersexuality. Stroking Haley's pursed lips with a thumb, she eventually got her icing on the cake – a kiss from the overjoyed hottie. Switching off the sybian, she butted Haley aside to inhale her, shall we say, freshly squeezed juice. "Tsk. Look at this mess," she surveyed the drizzles of girl cum with a feigned lack of enthusiasm. "Oh well. My favourite part's always been the clean-up." Brooke washed her sybian regularly, just not before sucking and slurping up every last vestige of bodily fluids that graced it. Brooke's wholesome lust for her nectar concoction captivated Haley who, coming down from a physical high, re-entered an emotional one. Nathan didn't idolise or worship her pussy and its wonderful offerings quite like this. Brooke even moaned and whispered sweet nothings as she nourished her tastebuds on Haley's heavenly cream, so completely and utterly immersed in them. Haley's hand had a mind of its own as it nestled down in between her legs – her moist snatch just a shade away from appearing candescent.  
>"Am I yummy?"<br>"The yummiest," Brooke moaned, tenderly finishing her dessert and moving to her titillated buddy's crotch in search of a second helping. "Put those pretty fingers out for me like a cock." Haley raised her wrist and strings of cum relayed from her fingers to the slit with which they came. "The **yummiest**," Brooke reiterated with a heightened sensuality and deviousness. She drew adorable whimpers out of Haley as they met eyes again and the cum connoisseur went knuckle-deep. As everything preceding it, this faux blowjob was spell-bounding in its sheer eroticism. Nothing up Nathan's sleeve compared to how desirable and special this seductress made her feel.

Brooke continued bobbing her head on Haley's fingers well after the flavour of cum was gone, enjoying the way they brushed up against her tongue and the roof of her mouth. She too was entirely absorbed and grateful. Brooke could see how flustered and turned on her counterpart was and it thrilled her to think this was merely the inception. The potential for future lechery seemed bottomless.  
>"I think you should be my little sybian now."<br>"Ooh. What does that entail?" Haley asked, blushing sweetly with a very visceral curiosity.  
>"Your pretty tongue in and around my pussy."<br>"Don't mind if I do," Haley said in the softest of voices. Brooke gestured to the bed with a finger and then twirled it around her hair in the cutest fashion possible. Haley got comfortable on the expensive and exotic sheets, and the synergy of this darling duo had a life of its own. As hackneyed as it sounds, the girls were so immediate, so there, so completely lost in the moment.

"Fucking eat me out, you dirty little bitch." Brooke asserted. Her playful callousness sent more shivers up Haley's spine and her carnal desire to boiling point. "Are you ready for this? Hey, sexy? Are you ready to go down on your first girl?" Haley could only manage to nod in the affirmative – stringing words together never came easy at landmark moments of your life. The inimitable Brooke Davis knelt over Haley with spread legs and let the slid a finger back and forth between her slit. Eye candy deluxe for the keen observer below. "Tell me you want my pussy."  
>"I want it."<br>"You're forgetting a word..."  
>"I want your pussy," Haley spoke with earnest and an unintended faintness. It sounded so loud and emphatic in her head. "I want your pussy, Brooke." And she really did. She had to know how this goddess of a woman tasted and what her dainty lady parts felt like pressed upon her lips. "I need it. Please give your pussy. I want it so bad."<br>"You want me to sit on your face?"  
>"I need you to. Please sit on me."<br>"Aw, baby," Brooke cooed. She melted at the warm touch of Haley's hands travelling up her calves to her thighs and absent-mindedly sent her own feelers out to tend to her body. Brimming with tremendous arousal, any bit of attention Brooke received was amplified much in the same way as the sounds in Haley's head.

Haley was an instinctual creature in the bedroom who valued and thrived on foreplay, so when she laid the sweetest of kisses on Brooke's feet, it had the desired effect. It was sensual, and sensuality came easy when you weren't cruelly tantalising someone as they had Dan. The sisterhood they shared was the gasoline to their uncontainable, scorching hot fire of eroticism, and the grabby hands, exquisite kisses, magical words – they all but burnt Brooke to a crisp. She lowered, gently burying her crotch into the gorgeous girl and being hit with sublime sensations that surpassed her expectation. Plenty of guys had found themselves where her number one girl crush was right now, and none of them compared. Haley appeared to be a naturally-gifted cunt-licker.  
>"Mmmph. How are you so good at that?" Brooke cupped a tit in her hand and took it her mouth, savouring the boob sweat and flicking her sensitive nipple. "Oh, fuck. Good girl. You know what you're doing, don't- oh, fuck! BABY!" Her moans tightened with each passing second, caught off-guard by Haley's succinct oral abilities. "Eat your dinner, you dirty, dirty... DIRTY bitch! AHHH! Yes... Yes. YESSSS. Right there. Mm-hm. Right there, Haley! Don't stop! You want me to come all over that pretty fucking face of yours, don't you? I can feel it. You're gonna make me squirt all over your hot little lapdog face!" Brooke approached that pinnacle moment thanks to this surprisingly fine display of pussy-licking. Haley's dexterous and consummate assault well and truly did the trick. "Fuck, fuck, FUUUUUHHHCK! Get your tongue in that twat... that tight fucking pussy!" Brooke announced feverishly. Haley was so alert and quick to follow those orders. She darted her tongue as deep inside Brooke's crevice as it allowed – her nose snug in the folds of her friend's cunt – and struck gold as a stream of the nicest, purest cream lavished her tastebuds. Brooke may have been the orchestrator, but she was Haley's little bitch at this juncture. Her face contorted and body writhed as she submitted to the throes of orgasm. An orgasm so intense and almost singular that she indeed squirted; a rarity for Brooke.<p>

This wonderful, refreshing treat of cum teemed right into Haley's encompassing mouth with some serious propulsion behind it. The best surprise any horny fucker could ever ask for.  
>"Did I just squirt in your mouth? Oh, you dirty girl, I did!" That ejaculation even shook Brooke's vocal chords; elevating the husky, raspy attributes of her seductive voice. Without blinking an eye, Haley drank it down. "And you're SWALLOWING it! I don't know what to say. I'm speech- I want you to ride my face so bad right now. So fucking badly." Having Brooke talk to her in such a way—now and throughout her brief but unforgettable muff-diving debut—quenched Haley's thriving libido. No longer could she be considered sexually naive or pure and innocent. Tonight's amazing, game-changing debauchery rendered that perception redundant. Brooke ran her hands through Haley's hair and they felt an immense closeness, smack bang being friendship and romantic relationship. The girls were kind of blowing each other's minds.<br>"Naw, I want more," Haley exaggerated a pout.  
>"Thirsty little bitch, aren't ya?" Brooke purred, biting her lip. "Let me dress up for you instead."<br>"Dress up?"The girls were naked and the night was still young. Putting clothes **ON** is the exact opposite of what Haley wanted right now, however the plans of the vixen left her acutely curious and inquisitive.  
>"Mm-hm. I want to look cute for you."<br>"You mean** CUTER**."

Tree Hill's most prized starlet went behind closed doors for a few nervous minutes before her grand re-entrance. What she came back with exceeded Haley's expectations, with Brooke more serene, more wondrous, more picturesque than any landscape on the verge of sunrise. She raised a "whaddaya think?" eyebrow which was completely lost on Haley – too busy studying and eye-fucking this sensational beauty. Her attire fundamentally mismatched, however it was only a testament to Brooke's unrelenting sex appeal that she could pull off bedwear combined with clubwear. She donned a tiny, black, silk camisole with hot pink lining short enough for her ass and white thong panties to show; black exotic dancer boots sparkling with red sequins to accompany the scintillating red sheer hosiery hugging her firm, toned legs; a faux silver tiara, and most alluring; a mouth dildo. That is – a dildo fitted to a harness much like a strap-on, only this wasn't purposed for the hips. It wrapped around the back of Brooke's head with a large rubber cock protruding from her mouth. Her mention of "ride my face" suddenly took on a whole new and ample meaning. To make this kinky little toy all the more interesting and multi-player friendly, it came with a detachable ball gag which Brooke saw fit to keep on. Would it come as a shock to anyone to learn Brooke had an affinity with being gagged? Because it shouldn't. The girl loves to talk, no doubt, but her ravenous nymphomaniac side trumps that. Being rendered practically mute is something she took an immediate liking to in her early days of deepthroating. She also found the ball gag to be amazingly hot in the bondage lesbian porn she frequented – a type of adult material she got off to like no other.

These sapphic lovers were a few mere lust-filled, silent seconds away from pure, unadulterated sweaty sex. You might draw a comparison to the old western stand-offs where the gunslingers size one another up, ready to draw their guns. Only in this case those middle-aged sharpshooters were babes in their prime hell-bent on fucking like crazy. Brooke pranced over in her gleaming boots to the bedside – close enough to see the hairs sticking up on Haley's skin. Taking a seat opposite her plaything, she walked her fingers up a parted leg and to her holy grail. Tutor Girl was moist. Soaking wet, in fact. Brooke's touch and the way her eyes smiled made Haley shudder. She lingered a finger down to the puckered, virginal butt hole an inch or two away, declaring an interest in fingering her cute girlfriend's ass.  
>"I've never had anything in there before," Haley admitted, relishing the sensation. Brooke ran tantalising circles around the very opening, probing it with incredible delicacy. "Do it," she spoke softly.<br>"Little hole, little hole, let me in," Brooke thought – cheekily referencing 'Three Little Pigs'. She moaned with delight through her gag, slipping in her middle and index fingers. Haley's cum inadvertently made great lube!  
>"You like that?"<br>"Ughn-hghn," Brooke nodded.  
>"I like <strong>THIS<strong>," Haley batted the dildo, just as fixated on the rubber cock as Brooke was on a certain tight orifice. "I hear it makes your orgasm that much more intense... anal. Nathan won't try it, even with a condom and everything. Can you believe that?" Say no more. Brooke's lubricated mouth dildo is the perfect substitute for a reluctant husband. She twiddled her fingers deeper inside Haley, all the way up to her knuckles. The warmth and sensation of her bang buddy's tense little hole was literally the stuff of her dreams. For Brooke, sleep was simply an intermission whereby her deepest and darkest sexual fantasies were previewed, and nestling herself into that booty of Haley's had caused many a wet dreams. "Put your dick inside me."

Brooke rested her head on a pillow as Haley straddled her chest with starry eyes, taking in this monster about to invade her ass. Propping herself up, elbows extended, the anal 'defloweree' prepared for landing and Brooke used her hands to give the dildo stability and that last bit of necessary guidance. Having been properly greased, the fake cock broke through Haley's sphincter and breezed in the rest of the way. Haley strained at the sensation of her stretching red eye, and any other first-timer might apprehensively abandon ship that instant, but she persisted. Gritting her teeth and furrowing her brow, she moved up and down the well-endowed member, enjoying it more and more with each self-perpetuated thrust. Brooke held front row seats to the penetration of a delicate little butthole and puffy pussy; the latter of which she clamoured to please. As Haley continued to rise and fall on the fuck missile, the muscles in her ass adapted and eased and the less obtrusive it all felt. So when a couple of expert hands rubbed the face of her pussy it was sheer pleasure for both holes.  
>"Don't stop. Please, don't stop," she pleaded. Pfft. As if Brooke had any intention of leaving this closet nymph high and dry! Haley's stilted, methodical riding transitioned into bouncing. Rampant bouncing that spurred on Brooke to really go wild with her transcending twat-battering. "Is your little bitch making you proud?" Haley upped the ante, bobbing on the entire length of the shaft – her bubble butt smacking and crushing Brooke, knocking odd her adorned tiara. "Thank you... for letting me ride your pretty face and be a... a slut." If a response could be made she'd be thanked right back. "I'm your dirty little butt slut!" This popping of her anal cherry truly awoke the whore in Haley; a lewd persona her own husband hadn't met. Haley's lively springing and exertion only intensified the closer she edged to climax, determined to be at capacity when she hit that glorious peak. She and Nathan practised this idea of not leaving anything in the tank. Their mantra? Bang like maniacs whose lives depend on it and be thrown into a euphoric acid trip. The equally-erratic pampering of her vulva went into overdrive and then shut down as Haley clamped up. Her knees and thighs slapped together, squeezing and arresting Brooke's hands as a historical, exceptional orgasm practically raped her body. "FFFFFFFFFFFFFUCK-UHH!"<p>

Haley squealed, slamming down on the cock in finality, her anal ring gripping it as her throbbing pussy mashed into Brooke's nose, depriving her of precious oxygen. And it took Haley a fair while before realising her inadvertently enforced asphyxiation. She basked in the abundance of unexplainable pleasure coursing throughout her, feeling refreshed and utterly satisfied. As these sensations ebbed and her mind descended back to reality, the hot air blowing through a certain someone's nostrils and point blank against her creaming cunt alerted Haley to the situation. That wouldn't be the end to it, though, because simultaneous to her noticing, Brooke showed hunger for the other wet box in the room – her own. Gentle, decadent finger-strokes beneath her panties escalated to furious masturbation and an audible squishing. This prompted the newfound slut (or bitch, or whatever sexually-evocative names Haley had a fondness of) to grind and press into her suffocating nymph queen with unparalleled conviction. "You're just full of deviant surprises," Haley shook her head in astonishment and found Brooke's eyes just barely peeking out from between her legs. Eyes consumed with a carnal desperation to get off. "You're one of those sick, unbelievably sexy freaks who get off with a belt around their neck and come right before blacking out? I love it." The continued unexpectedness of Haley's behaviour and brevity of her carefully-chosen words packed a punch, acting as verbal jerk-off material. Brooke cried guttural, muffled moans through her ball gag and drool streaked from the corners of plump her lips down either cheek. "Are you about to come? Then do it. Come, my little bitch!" Haley merrily urged, mirroring an earlier line directed at her. Brooke's eyes fluttered closed as she rode the waves of ecstasy, whimpering and shaking amid this quaint and adorable orgasm. Haley studied her profoundly angelic face and visceral, impulsive expressions harder than she'd studied for any test or exam, then unhurriedly dismounted her dildo joystick and released Brooke from the clutches of her cunt. She grinned with adulation at her compatriot's off-colour face – specifically, at her flaring nose and its glazing of milky cum left behind. "I hope you're okay with smelling my pussy for the next week," Haley purred, happily cleaning up her mess. This involved both long and short, jabbing licks, as well as candidly suckling on Brooke's nose as if harbouring some deep desire for it. Brooke undid her mouthpiece and inverted the dildo's direction, gliding it down her yearning throat with the sole intention of chugging and choking. She wanted Haley's lovely eyes to meet hers once more as she sucked the braniac's ass off her inanimate boyfriend. And they did. The self-inflicted gagging made Brooke's eyes glisten, then well up (ala Puss in Boots – only remarkably sexy in addition to lethally cute). And as much as she relished Haley's flavours, she relished her physical closeness and their raunchy vibe more.  
>"Is there anything you <strong>won't<strong> do?" Haley mused with shuddering breath and a hushed captivation. That question could go both ways, given what relatively little cajoling was necessary to get her on board with all of this. She hadn't stopped blushing since Dan's, and now her cheeks found a way to redden even more, in the wake of this prolonged gaze and deepthroating. "You don't wanna let go of that thing, do you? I must have quite the tasty butt." Haley expressed the kind of fleeting smirk one makes when ridiculously turned on that lasts literally a solitary second because the situation is so alluring and palpable. Your mind doesn't focus on what's whimsical or amusing – only on how fucking sexy your partner looks.

Brooke briskly slid the dildo from the confines of her spoilt-rotten and drooling mouth, making a gesture of "ta-da." She channelled her inner-magician slash sword swallower.  
>"Talented girl," Haley said giddily, before being rolled over onto the bed in an affably aggressive action. With Brooke now on top, she licked her lips and whispered, "I'd say more dirty than talented. Now... open wide." Her throat-fucking yielded an influx of precious spit and, gauging Haley's reaction (for signs of either impatience and want or trepidation and reluctance), she committed and let saliva dribble from her lips. Haley moaned as the first strings touched down on her waiting tongue. More new territory for the intrepid beauty, and she tingled at her participation. There's something inherently kinky about spit-swapping, whether during, before, or after sex. She shuddered lustfully when Brooke inched closer and spat point blank into her hungry mouth. "No swallowing just yet," she whispered flirtatiously and served up a triple dose of her mouth juices in quick succession, then lewdly stuck her tongue down the startled girl's throat to scoop her coarse contents right back up. With tentative, searing eyes on her and a spate of understated moans, Brooke swished the substance of unthinkable, exotic filth in her mouth.<br>"I love you," Haley fluttered her eyelashes, enamoured with this prurient goddess. Like a patient in the dentist's chair, she again opened wide and awaited the missile of frothy, foamy spit.  
>"Now," Brooke gave permission to swallow and the offering was immediately gobbled down. "I love you more," she said sweetly, treating Haley's face to a few love taps and slaps (corporal punishment that jibed with their close bond). "I fucking adore my vile little spit bucket bitch." That sequence of nouns and descriptors prompted Haley to dig her fingers into Brooke's ass and initiate some heavy making out. Extended smooching that Brooke took by the horns to commandeer and dominate. Two fantastic kissers going at it – consumed with their attraction and compulsion towards each other. Quite the competent multi-taskers, they gyrated their waists and grazed pussies, with Brooke so swollen and sensitive that it brought her a quaint little orgasm. That inspired Haley to hump all the harder and transition their snogging into full-blown Frenching. Sure, Brooke could come like this, but why not add icing to the cake? Keeping her sole focus on Haley's lips (both sets), she fetched her nifty Hitachi from the bedside drawer without a single fumble or feel-around. She was well-oriented with her bed – and so she should be, what with the ridiculous amount of time she spent doing the nasty on it.<p>

The faint, unmistakable buzzing of a sex toy invigorated Haley's level of urgency and unadulterated sexual energy. Having Brooke unable to resist self-satisfaction appeased Haley's burgeoning dirty mind. So with that mutual elevation of arousal in mind, it's handy that the Hitachi isn't strictly a 'single player' gadget. Brooke held the wondrous clit vibrator between both their sandwiching twats and made Haley see God. Their hooded nubs were blissfully pelted with sweet tremors and the slutty synchronizers even came in tandem. Haley's mouth dropped open, eyes rolled back into her head, and flushed red from the collar bone up, such was the intensity of her orgasm. (Those familiar with pornstar Carter Cruise's o-face will know the look.) Brooke molested her exposed neck with love-bites, mumbling all sorts of dirty talk and encouragement with a general theme of, 'You don't see it yet, but you actually might be a bigger whore than me.'

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**


End file.
